Buzău County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Buzău | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = PD | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Victor Mocanu | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Gabriel Balaban | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 6103 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 496,214 | population_density_km2 = 81 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 12wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x384 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BZ5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Buzău ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical region Muntenia, with the capital city at Buzău. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 496,214 and the population density was 81/km². *Romanians - 97%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Roma - under 3% declared, and others. Geography This county has a total area of 6,103 km². In the North Side there are the mountains from the southern end of the Eastern Carpathians group - the Vrancea Mountains and the Buzău Mountains with heights over 1700 m. The heights decrease in the South and East passing through the subcarpathian hills to the Bărăgan Plain at about 80 m. The main river crossing the county is the Buzău River which collects many small rivers from the mountains and flows to the East into the Siret River. The area is prone to floods, the one in the summer of 2005 destroying the main road bridge at Mărăcineni north of Buzău. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Brăila County to the east. * Prahova County and Braşov County to the west. * Covasna County and Vrancea County to the north. * Ialomiţa County to the south. Economy The predominant industries in the county are: * Mechanical components; railway and automotive components * Metallurgical parts * Glass * Food * Textiles * Wood The hilly area is well-suited for wines and fruit orchards. Salt and oil are the main resources extracted in the county. Tourism The main touristical destinantions are: * The city of Buzău. * The Vrancea Mountains and Buzău Mountains. * The Berca Muddy Vulcanoes * The amber museum in Colţi * The Ciolanu Monastery and the Măgura sculpture camp * The Răteşti Monastery * The Amara Resort. * The Sărata-Monteoru Resort. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 82 communes. Municipalities * Buzău * Râmnicu Sărat Towns * Nehoiu * Pogoanele * Pătârlagele Communes References Category:Buzău County bg:Окръг Бузъу ca:Província de Buzău cs:Buzău (župa) da:Buzău (distrikt) de:Kreis Buzău et:Buzău maakond es:Buzău eo:Distrikto Buzău fr:Judeţ de Buzău id:Provinsi Buzău it:Distretto di Buzău hu:Buzău megye nl:District Buzău ja:ブザウ県 no:Buzău (fylke) pl:Okręg Buzău pt:Buzău (condado) ro:Judeţul Buzău ru:Бузэу (жудец) fi:Buzău (piirikunta) sv:Buzău (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Бузау wa:Buzău (distrik roumin) zh:布澤烏縣